Smurfs Season 2 (LD Stories)
Season 2 is the second season within The Light and Dark Series, created by Numbuh 404 following the separation of the series from the Expanded Animated Universe. Season Overview After the conclusion of Season 1, this season entails the adventures of a newly cursed Sir Johan as he becomes one of the greatest foes to the Smurfs. Under the control of Gargamel, he must overcome an internal battle of morality and pride if he has any chance of returning to the side of Good. Thus, Falla develops stronger ties with Peewit, King Gerard, and Princess Savina while also defending the Smurfs from the villainous trio's treacherous attempts to seek a better life from the dreary hovel. Meanwhile, starting in "Woeful Smurfs," Moxette faces the fact that she must learn to overcome her taboo crush on Johan. With help from her fellow Smurfs -- especially Brainy, Smurfette, Clumsy, and Hefty -- she might succeed. However, she also faces a new threat: the first Smurf to express his love for her, revealed in "Somebody's Hidden Talent." There is more light shed on former one-shot characters like Mystico and Ripple, as well as the introduction of new Sprite species. A Watersprite meets a Firesprite, and an old friend of Ripple's returns to start anew from his jaunty past. Season Specials #''Smurfing Over Troubled Water'' challenges the King's Court on their resourcefulness, endurance, and unity when the Game Master introduces a new, far deadlier game than Wizard's Chess. Without Johan's critical thinking skills to help them, it is up to Falla and Peewit to save Princess Savina and defeat the Game Master, or die trying... #The first Holiday Special features one of the most joyous occasions of the year, bringing friends and family together to contribute to the spirit of giving. Without Johan, the holiday is colder than usual for the Smurfs, and their human friends seem to share this despondency. Crestfallen Christmas is the highly extensive telling of the season through the eyes of the young villain whose heart, though shrouded in darkness, remains golden. #Following the lack of proper acknowledgement to the Clockwork Smurfs in the previous season, Mechanical Hero is the Season Finale that puts them in the spotlight. When a mysterious "plague" claims countless individuals, the toy Smurfs are the only ones unaffected, and so they set out to save their living counterparts as well as every other creature in the land. Episode Listing #Woeful Smurfs #Somebody's Hidden Talent #King Gerard's Squire #Smurfing a Goblin Hollow #Major Makeovers #Good Knight, Moon #Tug-O-War Court Affairs #Josten's Scar #The Troubled Child #Skipping Stones #Sylke Hood #Josten's Dark Horse #''Smurfing Over Troubled Water'' -- Season Special #A New Squire #Smurfing One's Imagination #Falla's Birthday #''Crestfallen Christmas'' -- Holiday Special #A Hovel is Not a Hospital #The Smurfs of Poetry #When Fire and Water Collide #''Mechanical Hero'' -- Season Special Continuity Sequence Season 1 || Season 3 Trivia *This Season was officially created by Numbuh 404 on March 21st, 2014. *Between October 28th and November 11th, 2014, Numbuh 404 underwent serious reconstruction of the timeline of this Season, primarily focusing on the progression of the change in seasons. Nearly every episode was rearranged with the exception of "Clockette's Upgrades," which remains at Slot 5. *Episode pages began appearing on March 6th, but the first episode was not officially released until May 24th, 2016 following Numbuh 404's first college graduation ceremony. It had been on hiatus since April 2014. *Through the course of Season 2, there is evidence of Falla's personal relationships strengthening by dropping titles of status. Just as with King Gerard becoming simply "Gerard," she drops titles for Princess Savina and Squire Josten. By her friends also dropping her preferred title, "Lady Falla," this shows they have friendships based on equal terms. This psychological standpoint of the series was already underway, but not specifically noticed by the author until being pointed out by her Speech 5 college professor (2014). This was a central theme in "The King's Speech," in which Lionel Logue refers to Prince Albert as "Bertie" in order to free him of his stutter that stemmed from stressful roots. Category:LD Stories seasons Category:Lists Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Seasons